In the installation of sewer pipes connecting residence or other commercial buildings with the central sewage system, such as a city sewer line or, for that matter, septic tanks, problems will develop in the sewer line, which are exhibited by the sewer line becoming filled with sewage and waste water. These problems may be caused by the central sewer system stopping up and thereby backing into the sewer pipe leading between the residence and the sewer system, or, by the sewer pipe becoming clogged between the residence and the central collection system. In these cases, it is common for the sewage to fill the pipes back into the residence, and to leak out on the floors of the residence, providing an undesirable situation.
It is common practice in plumbing construction to locate between the residence and the central sewage collection point a "T" section in the sewer pipe, and to install in that "T" section or pipe connected thereto, a sealed plug. Then, access through this sealed plug can be had for such things as removing debris and other materials which may clog the sewer line. As a rule, this access means is buried in the ground between the residence and the central system and thus, not readily accessible. This access means also suffers from the deficiency that while it does provide access into the sewer pipe, it does not really alleviate the damage caused by the problem it seeks to repair. The location of the access means in the sewer pipe does not prevent the sewer system from over-flowing nor does it have any preventative features. It merely helps remedy the problem once it has been developed.
It is obvious then, there is a need for a device which provides all of the features of the access system, but with the additional feature that means are provided to bleed off the backing up sewage and water which otherwise would be flooding the interior of the premises where the sewer pipe ultimately connects.